Cat and Mouse
by OldBread
Summary: Firelord Zuko is mysteriously brought back to the past where he was hunting for the avatar. Now he has to help Aang on his journey but someone else unexpectely shows up on their way.


**A/N: Hello guys, this is my first time I'm writing and I'm not native at English, but I'll try my best to bring up to you good stories. It took some time for me to finally finish the first chapter but there it is. Feel free to review and give criticism.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And Yet into the south pole**

Zuko awakes with an odd feeling that something wasn't right. As soon as he opened his eyes, he thought he was back in his bedroom at the ship he was sailing after passing out during the confusion of Yu Dao but then he felt his room was colder than ever. It shouldn't be possible since Zuko was with his army back on the Earth Kingdom and it was warm over there. Zuko got up from his bed and then he noticed he was wearing a standard fire nation military uniform. That sounded familiarly wrong.

Zuko then decided to check the window to see where he was. To his surprise, he found out he was probably at the south pole as his sight was filled with the ocean and ice floating on it around his vessel. It shouldn't be possible since he didn't order his crew to go there. At last, Zuko checks the calendar to see how many days had passed since he was at Yu Dao, to his shock, it was the day he would find the avatar.

"Is this some kind of joke". He said angrily.

Zuko wondered if he went back on time. For all he knew this could be a dream and at any moment he would wake up back to his original life although it looks too real and too lucid to be a dream. The last thing Zuko remembered was defending Yu Dao citizens from the Earth Kingdom who had orders to expel any colonial from their home. They couldn't understand that Yu Dao had both fire nation and earth kingdom people and they were working and living together. Then the avatar showed up and isolated the entire city from both armies and protesters so they wouldn't start another war. Zuko also remembered falling from the cliff, but his avatar friend saved him on time. Zuko realized he was right to not let the people of Yu Dao being driven away from their homes, but he still felt like he was doing the same thing his father would do. As always things never got easy to the prince and now Zuko is probably stuck in the past and spirits know what he must do to go back to his timeline.

Zuko exit his room to go on deck and as he got there, he had a familiar sight of his uncle and Lieutenant Jee on the table playing pai sho.

"Zuko you finally woke up". Iroh said.

"Hey uncle, Lieutenant Jee". Zuko answered back.

"Prince Zuko". Jee answered.

"Did you sleep well nephew?". Iroh asked with an innocent smile.

Again, Zuko couldn't believe that. The night before reaching Yu Dao, he was talking to the picture of his uncle, explaining his actions and wishing he was there with him. But now Iroh is right in front of him although Zuko wanted it on a different circumstance.

"I think so uncle". Zuko answered.

For now, Zuko accepted the idea he wasn't in his time, so the prince decided to play along. Uncle then made a serious expression and signaled Jee to both stood up and turn to Zuko.

"So Zuko, listen, me and Lieutenant Jee are discussing about what happened earlier in the morning, we all know the need of finding the avatar and we will support you, but you are stressed and putting the crew to their limit. I heard from Jee that he was just trying to concern you about our supply situation which is getting short and we may need to resupply soon, but in response you not only disrespected but the crew. I need you to apologize him Zuko since we own them their gratitude for helping us. Furthermore nephew, you need to take a break from your search as you were so much stressed that you even passed out right after walking away from Jee, we had to even take you back to your room. Maybe we could spend some days in a resort and have a good time." Iroh finished his talking and waited for Zuko to answer.

Zuko remembers the argument. At morning not long before Zuko woke up, and once more, the prince was called by Lt. Jee and he talked about how they have provisions for a few days but Zuko always dismissed it, since Jee complained about that for several days. But this time, when Zuko was about to go back into his room, Jee got into his way and irritating the prince, he finally snapped at Jee and shout loud enough that everyone in the ship could listen.

_"Listen up you idiot, I don't care if we have to ration food or even starve to death, we are not getting out of the south pole until I find the avatar or after we have searched every single rock of ice on this forsaken region you hear? Now get out of my way and don't you dare to talk about that again."_

Thinking back, he totally regretted what he said to Jee, Zuko wasn't a nice and talkative person in the past. But now he knows the Lieutenant is right, he couldn't push his men like he did before. One thing worries him: Zuko doesn't remember losing consciousness after he walked away but even then, it shows that was probably the moment he was taken away from his body in the present.

"I guess you are right uncle. Lt. Jee, I was wrong for yelling at you and all I want to say is sorry. About our supply situation I know is critical, but I am sure we'll find the avatar in a matter of two days and after that, even if he isn't found, we return to the Earth Kingdom to resupply I promise". Zuko spoke kindly.

Both Jee and Iroh were surprised by his answer. They didn't expect Zuko to be so calm and rational, still they didn't like the idea of stay more two days and they didn't think they would find the avatar anyway but that's better than his rages or explanations on how important it is to catch the avatar to restore his honor. That really was not the type of answer they would expect from the banished prince since he was normally filled with anger and stubbornness to complete his crucial task. Still, both his uncle and Jee smiled back to him.

"Very well Nephew". Said uncle.

"I accept your apologies Prince Zuko, even though I can't agree with you about staying two more days, I guess we can handle it." Jee answered.

"Don't worry Jee it won't be long. Now Uncle, talking about the resort, we're not going to it since we still have important matters to solve. Either way I don't think I will faint anymore as I'm feeling well you see?" Zuko added.

"Very well prince. I can see you're in a different mood today I wonder what it is". Iroh asked with a smile.

One hour later, Zuko was in his room thinking about what he is going to do since he is not on his time anymore. He then thought about the avatar, Aang will probably show up but still he can't tell anyone of the events that will happen or "his past". He will have to play along.

Nevertheless, Zuko will do things different since he doesn't want to or have the need to hunt his friends anymore. Instead, he will help them on their journey to defeat the fire lord and that means he will also help Aang to teach him fire way before the closing of the next summer as well as he could try to teach Sokka how to be a better fighter. The reason for all of this is not only that he obviously wants to restore the balance but since Zuko became part of the Team Avatar, they shared their stories with him and that sparked interest in the young prince.

Suddenly Zuko saw a familiar blue light in the sky from his window, and he knew what that means: Aang was awakened. He quickly exited the room to see it from the deck.

"Finally". Zuko muttered.

"Lieutenant Jee come over here. I need you to tell the crew to move the ship on that direction". Zuko ordered his captain while pointing at the blue light in the sky.

Iroh was walking around when he notices Zuko giving orders.

"Zuko, you shouldn't be too excited about having found the avatar, this is probably celestial light, we know how this will end."

Zuko had already heard this from Iroh but he answers with an excited face:

"No uncle, it's him, the avatar. You may not believe it now but when we get there you will see it." Zuko smiled instead of his usual angry face.

Later that night, Zuko was in his room getting ready to sleep. Hoping he finally would wake up at the palace or at his ship on Earth Kingdom. After he ordered the crew, Zuko spent some time playing pai sho with his uncle, then he went back to his room to think of a way to convince Sokka and Katara to let him join them in their future odyssey.

This day brought a lot of memories to Zuko, it was the day he finally found the avatar and the start of a long journey towards his deep transformation. Zuko remembered how hopeful he felt when he finally found Aang, finally his banishment would be over, and it was just a matter of capturing the airbender and take him back to the Fire Nation. Little did prince know that Aang not only would be a challenge to capture but later Zuko would change his mind about everything, even befriending the avatar and the rest of his team to help them fight the fire lord and restore the balance of the world.

The current Zuko hated what he did on during his banishment, he regretted having chased the avatar all over the world, hurting and harming people's lives in the process like when he burned Kyoshi village to the ground ,when he stole Katara's amulet, or when he stole some other people. At that time Zuko had forgotten his sense of identity, not mentioning his morality. Zuko also hates that he had betrayed his uncle and his friends, it took some time for them to finally accept him into the group, particularly Katara since she was the one to have most distrust for the prince. But now Zuko can do things differently, like join Aang right at the start. Another reason for Zuko being positive about this was because he would spend more time with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and in the future, Toph as Zuko had little time to spend with them when he became the fire lord. After all, the good thing about going back to his banishment is that he doesn't need to face his new responsibilities anymore, at least for some time, above all, not having to deal with Yu Dao for a while.

Suddenly someone knocks the door.

"Hey Prince Zuko, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing but I can see that you're still awake, is it possible for your old uncle to come in?".

"Sure, come in". Zuko gives a smile and then signals his uncle to take a sit on his bed.

"So how are you my nephew, you seem so different today". Iroh answers.

"It's just that I'm feeling good uncle nothing really important". Zuko smirked.

"Really? Because you weren't like that in the morning, something happened to you?".

"No, everything is okay". Zuko said.

"Hmm. Really, because I thought that..."

"Yeah Uncle nothing is wrong". Zuko said angrily. "Look, I am tired, we had a nice day and all, but I need to rest, tomorrow we have a long day, you should go to bed too".

"Fair enough. I see you tomorrow then." Iroh saddened.

Before Iroh goes to the door, Zuko exhaled and said "Uncle…wait" Iroh looked behind.

"I love you Uncle". Zuko finally answered.

"I love you too Zuko good night" Iroh smiled back.

Zuko admitted it got a little awkward for a moment. Nevertheless, he felt the need to say that as it was a while since he didn't see Iroh. He really loved him like a son would love a father and Iroh was a father Zuko never had. Still, it's not that long since the prince started to realize that.

As Zuko went to bed, he got himself thinking about what was coming for him, there was so much to be done, it was evident he would try to befriend the avatar and his gang, but would they accept him again? It shouldn't be hard since he hadn't done anything to them yet. "Once they realize I only want to help them, they will accept me again" Zuko thought. Even though, it wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Eventually he would have to face his adversaries, not only his father but also Azula, he wondered what she was doing right now. He didn't like the idea of facing her in an Agni Kai again, the first one was already hard not mentioning her collapse but also Zuko wouldn't worry much about her right now since she still was in the fire nation and would remain there until after the siege of the north.

The next day came and when Zuko woke up but it seems like he was still a banished prince. "I hope I can get used to this" he thought, his bed on the ship was not comfortable as the one in the fire nation, but it would have to make do for a while, perks of a banished prince. After Zuko dressed up, he went to the canteen to eat breakfast and after that he decided to check the deck and observe his crew activities.

Not long, Zuko and his crew came to where Aang, Sokka and Katara was the day before, but the only thing they found was the iceberg where the avatar was previously frozen. Zuko had anticipated this and since he knows where the village is, he took no time to order the ship to go on the indicated direction.

A few hours later, they finally caught sight of the village. Then Zuko grouped all his soldiers together as well as Iroh to explain his orders.

"Everyone listen up, I'm going in to make contact at the village, I won't need escort this time since there are probably only women and children there, so you can stay as you are and be ready for further orders".

Everyone agreed though many of them were a little widened by the orders. Iroh then came to Zuko worried.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure you don't want me to accompany you at least? You may never know where the danger might be, even if the avatar is there, I don't you think he or she wouldn't be willing to go without a fight?"

"Don't worry uncle, I'm sure they won't fight. And besides, bringing soldiers will only scare them off or make them uncooperative I should go only myself and make them trust me".

Iroh's confusion was evident on his face but he carried on.

"Very well nephew, take care".

And then Zuko took one of the riverboats from the ship and went towards the village.

"What is going on with the boy?". Iroh muttered.


End file.
